Y por eso te escribo
by Dre-Chan
Summary: Muchas cosas pueden cambiarte la vida en un solo momento, cosas increíbles o cosas comunes ¿y qué hay más común que una casualidad? ¿y que una simple carta?


Nunca había experimentado el amor, sí a mis 21 años aún seguía sin saber todo lo que podía llegar a expresar una sola palabra.

Había leído sobre este sentimiento, había visto películas, series y documentales, estaba bien documentado sobre el amor, pero eso no es comparable al gran tsunami de sentimientos que te ataca en el mismo momento en el que te das cuenta de que lo que estás sintiendo realmente. Amor del de verdad, del puro. Ese amor que es el protagonista de todos los libros, todas las películas, las series y documentales que has estado viendo durante toda tu vida.

Para muchas personas el identificar este sentimiento es complicado, y yo me encuentro entre ellas, en un principio no sabía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo.

Pasaste de ser un completo desconocido a un conocido. Nada nuevo, no eres la primera persona que conozco y como me había pasado con todas las personas con las que tenido contacto alguna vez no me llamaste nada la atención, eras simplemente uno más.

Pero no todo quedó en ser simples conocidos.

Obra del destino, una casualidad... llámalo como quieras, no me importa. Lo único importante es que volvimos a encontrarnos y no solo una vez, no. Nos encontrábamos todos los días, siempre en el mismo sitio, siempre a la misma hora.

En un principio solo fue algo para comentar cuando no había más temas de conversación "_fíjate qué curioso, la semana pasada conocí a un chico y ahora le han contratado en la cafetería en la que desayuno todas las mañanas_."

Es más, tú tardaste algunos días en reconocerme, pero no me importó, total, no significabas nada para mi. Seguías siendo un simple conocido.

Pero un día eso cambió, fue de repente, no estaba si quiera preparado para eso, solo sucedió. Me acuerdo bien. Ese día el café estaba delicioso, aunque no lo habías hecho tú, tú estabas tomando nota entre las mesas. Pero no pude disfrutar de mi fabuloso café y fue por tu culpa. Sí, por tu culpa, tenías los ojos llorosos y, aunque las lágrimas amenazaban con salir tú las contenías. Y yo, aunque solo fueras un conocido me conmoví. Cuando pasaste a mi lado te llamé "_disculpa_", había olvidado tu nombre.

Y con eso todo cambió. Me contaste que acababa de morir tu mascota, que algún desalmado había atropellado a tu gatito en el momento en el que se escapó de casa y que no habías podido hacer nada para salvarlo.

Esto me conmovió mucho más y sin saber por qué te dije que si necesitabas ayuda podías contar conmigo, te di mi número de teléfono y te pregunté tu nombre. Y ya nunca más lo volví a olvidar.

Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió mucho la llamada de esa noche, ya que solo te di mi número como simple cortesía. Tú me dijiste que si no me importaba charlar y yo te dije que no, que tampoco tenía nada importante que hacer, así que tú comenzaste a hablar. En un principio no sabías qué decir, también lo recuerdo bien porque yo tampoco. Pero comenzaste a hablar, hablaste del gatito, de cuando te lo regalaron de pequeño y de todas las cosas que habías compartido juntos. Luego me preguntaste si yo tenía mascotas y te dije que no, me dan alergia los pelos de la mayoría de los animales domésticos, como ya sabes.

A lo mejor no es la conversación más normal para iniciar una amistad, pero nuestra relación nunca tuvo nada de corriente.

Los días siguientes nos mandábamos mensajes, y aunque yo iba a la cafetería tú estabas de vacaciones esa semana.

Durante esa semana, aunque no nos vimos comenzamos a conocernos más y me di cuenta de que eras buena persona y parecías ser buen amigo. La verdad es que nunca te he preguntado qué pensaste de mi durante esa semana, pero tampoco importa demasiado.

El lunes volví a la cafetería y tú estabas allí, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Me saludaste con la mano y viniste a tomarme nota para hablar un poco conmigo pero te llamaron la atención así que, de nuevo siguiendo un impulso, te pregunté que a qué hora terminabas el turno y si te apetecía quedar después. Dudaste, pero dijiste que sí.

Y así comenzó, ya de manera formal nuestra amistad, si es que puede ser considerada como formal una amistad.

Primero quedábamos solo una vez al mes, aunque esa distancia se fue acortando.

Yo seguía yendo todos los días a la cafetería y aunque en ese momento no me di cuenta ahora sé que era porque tenía ganas de verte, ya no me importaba el sabor del café ni el ambiente que había, solo me importaba que tú estuvieras allí, entre las mesas tomando nota.

Fue por ese entonces cuando me di cuenta de que siempre tenía ganas de verte "_pero eso es algo normal siendo nosotros tan amigos como somos ahora_" o eso pensaba. No había ningún sentimiento extraño por el que preocuparse, me agradabas y eras mi amigo, solo eso. No eras el primer amigo que tenía, así que conocía la sensación de querer ver a un amigo.

Casi sin darnos cuenta pasamos a vernos todas las semanas fuera de la cafetería, íbamos por ahí, a dar largos paseos, al cine, a cenar, a dar de comer a los patos, a comprar... en general, íbamos a donde nos apetecía ese día.

Pero yo, aún quedando todas las semanas y viéndonos aunque fuera de pasada en la cafetería, seguía con ganas de verte más "_No es nada extraño, es mi mejor amigo_" me decía a mi mismo, y lo peor es que lo creía.

Entonces, un domingo, en una de las pocas semanas en las que no nos pudimos ver el sábado, me di cuenta de que te echaba de menos. Sí, te echaba de menos.

Para no tener que pensar en que no habíamos podido quedar esa semana me puse una película, y en esa película, como en todas las que tengo en mi ordenador, hablaban del amor.

El amor era, según los dos protagonistas un sentimiento puro, bonito y mágico que se siente en el mismo momento en el que ves a la persona con la que estás destinada a estar. No hay nada previo al amor. Todo ocurre en la décima de segundo en la que mirada de los dos futuros enamorados se cruza.

Pero entonces añadieron algo más sobre el amor en la película: amar es querer ver a esa persona en cada momento del día, es echarle de menos si no puedes verle, es darte cuenta de que te gusta el sonido de su voz, de que te gusta su risa, te gusta su cuerpo, su cara, sus expresiones, la manera en la que anda y la manera en la que dice tu nombre.

Entonces dejé de prestar atención a la película y pensé, pensé en ti, en que me gustaba el sonido de tu voz, me gustaba tu risa, tu cuerpo, tu cara, tus expresiones, la manera en la que andas y sobretodo la manera en la que dices mi nombre.

Y en ese momento, en el mismo momento en el que pensé en ti, en que todo me gustaba de ti, me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado. Y fue una sensación que nunca había sentido antes, pero fue bonito ¿sabes? fue bonito darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado. Yo, que nunca había experimentado el amor, pero sí que lo había fingido durante años supe por fin lo que era y lo supe gracias a ti.

Y esa sensación que nunca antes había sentido fue creciendo a medida que te veía, todos los días en la cafetería, todos los sábados por las tardes. Y hubo un momento en el que no pude más, no pude aguantar más el amor y me declaré.

En el parque, sentados sobre el césped te dije todo lo que sentía desde hacía ya varios meses, esperaba que me rechazaras, aunque rezaba por que nuestra amistad no se rompiera.

Pero no, aceptaste mis sentimientos y lo más sorprendente de todo, los correspondiste.

Y nos besamos. Fue nuestro primer beso y fue perfecto, o por lo menos así lo recuerdo.

Y comenzamos a salir.

Y seguimos adelante con la relación durante 5 años más, 5 años con altibajos, sí, pero 5 años perfectos. Como nuestro primer beso.

¿Por qué te he escrito esta carta tan larga? te preguntarás. Porque quiero que sepas todo lo que sentí desde el mismo momento en el que te conocí. No quiero que me juzgues por lo que voy a decir ahora.

Quiero que nuestro noviazgo termine.

Sí, he decidido que 5 años son demasiados años siendo novios. Por eso te pregunto:

_¿Matthew Williams aceptarías a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, siendo algo más que solo un noviazgo?_

_Honestamente, creo que queda mucho mejor decir: Matthew Williams prometido de Francis Bonnefoy y Francis Bonnefoy, prometido de Matthew Williams ¿no crees?_


End file.
